


Just Like Home

by forwhomthefanficscall



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Fluff, I have no excuse for this, I just wanted something fluffy, Zari having to deal with AvaLance, one shot?? no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwhomthefanficscall/pseuds/forwhomthefanficscall
Summary: Zari's settling into life on the Waverider, finding herself part of a messy, dysfunctional family (with zero personal boundaries). She's beginning to figure out the team's quirks and routines: there are definitely some moments she'd be happy erasing from memory.But she'll get used to it.





	Just Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know we did get Zari running into Ava and Sara the morning after, but I wanted something more drawn out so this happened :) hope y'all like it!

“Wait, but who asked first?” Zari demanded impatiently, her stack of pancakes drowning in maple syrup completely abandoned on the table-top.

Ava cocked her head, shot a warning glance at Sara’s grin.

“We can’t decide,” Sara managed, before she was elbowed in her side. “Although Ava thinks she asked me out unofficially before I did.”

“I know I did,” Ava said, combing her hair out of her face even as she smiled into Sara’s laughing eyes.

Most of the Legends were sitting at the table with their own version of breakfast. Zari had walked onto the bridge half an hour ago, barely lifting an eyebrow at the familiar sight of Ava Sharpe in a t-shirt and sweatpants, before asking Gideon for her daily sugar rush. The rest had drifted in as the morning progressed, and Zari was perversely enjoying the stammering and awkward rambling once the rest of the team discovered Ava on the Waverider.

It was only marginally better than the first time she’d walked in on the two.  
…

The fabricator was all hers in the morning, so Zari had been in no hurry for breakfast. Humming to herself, she stopped short, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she heard Sara ask Gideon for oatmeal. She’d shaken her head: the captain was up earlier than normal-although she was still eating her customary bowl of mush.

“You do realize you’re basically eating horse food right?”

Sara had been looking towards her before the words were out of her mouth-she’d never be able to sneak up on a former assassin-so Zari could see Sara’s smile freeze as she stepped into view.

“Why are you up so early?”

Zari paused in the middle of the room, instantly suspicious. Sara wasn’t likely to forget things like this, she was annoyingly persistent about details. It was about as uncharacteristic as her being awake this early. “I wake up at dawn every day, remember?”

“Oh, right. Prayers, got it,” Sara said, her eyes flicking towards the doorway. “Um, Zari-,”

And before Zari could blink, Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau, swung through the open doors. In a tank top. And sweatpants. With hair that was still wet from the shower.

“Why can’t I smell French toast… crap, Zari, hi!”

It was hard to tell who was more mortified: Ava looked as horrified as Zari felt, and neither seemed capable of forming a single thought in their head.

Zari broke the silence first, fixating on a spot right above Sara’s head, as she scrambled for a handy excuse to leave. 

“Right, so, I’ll just grab my stuff and get out of your hair.”

“No,” Ava protested, finally regaining her powers of speech at the exact time Sara cheerfully pointed and exclaimed, “That’s a great idea!”

And Zari could only stare, dumbfounded, as Sara shrugged at Ava’s glare and smirked.

“You might as well sit down then, Zari.”

“No,” Ava tried again, edging towards the doors. “I should go, get an early start on paperwork.”

“Come on, no, Zari doesn’t mind.” Sara looked over, her eyes wide and almost hopeful. “Right, Z?”

Feeling as if she’d walked into an alternate dimension-one in which her captain pouted- Zari plastered a smile onto her face. “No, yeah. Stay.”

With one last glance towards Sara, Ava cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ll just change, and-”

“Ava,” Zari interjected, her mouth quirking upwards, “You don’t have to put on your suit for me.”

Hesitating, Ava nodded her thanks, then returned the grin. “All right, then.” She gestured towards the fabricator. "What do you usually get?”

“Depends. I mix it up.”

“Ava likes French toast,” Sara supplied, talking around a spoonful of oatmeal. “It’s all she eats.”

Dignified as always, Ava only rolled her eyes. And tugged on Sara’s hair as she strode past her. “It’s better than that slop you take.”

Struggling to look unconcerned, Zari watched as Sara, her eyes crinkling in amusement, just licked at her spoon.

“You know, that’s exactly what I say,” Zari cautiously offered, fully expecting Sara to roll her eyes at the statement,

She’d laughed instead.

It was bizarre, Zari thought, shoveling an entire cinnamon roll into her mouth. Sara was surreptitiously watching Ava, the strangest smile hovering at her lips. Even more disconcerting was Ava occasionally turning pink whenever their eyes met.

It was freaking Zari out.

Enough that after fidgeting for a few minutes in the silence, Zari blurted out the first question that came to mind.

She regretted it the minute it was out.

“So, uh, did you sleep okay?”

Sara had choked on her oatmeal, and Ava, pausing mid-chew, shut her eyes in dismay.

“Right, sorry, terrible question. Ignore me,” Zari said, sinking into her chair, just as Sara collapsed in helpless laughter. Ava tried to muster a reproving glare, but her mouth was soon twitching. Zari’s alarm only increased at the high-pitched giggles mixing with Sara’s obvious mirth.

They were both insane.

“I’m not sure… I’m sorry, what’s happening?” Baffled, Zari figured backing away would make her a coward. She risked a glance towards the doorway, desperately wishing Amaya would make an appearance and save her.

Of course, seeing that Amaya was probably occupied with their resident nerd-of the historical variety-the odds of that happening were next to none.

Resigning herself to an excruciating breakfast, Zari studied the two blondes.

It wasn’t a secret that Sara had her fun wherever and whenever she could, but it rarely extended to anything more serious. And Ava? It was almost incredible the way sex-although Zari winced at the thought-loosened her up. Almost as if it rebooted the agent, minus the stick up her ass.

Sara looked…young, she realized with a quick jolt. Not that she looked old most days, but being a mom with a shipload of children meant growing up considerably. But here she was, acting like one of those sappy girls in the rom-coms Amaya loved to binge.

It was nauseating.

Still, they looked happy, which was nice.

Chewing thoughtfully on another mouthful of cinnamon roll, Zari figured Ava Sharpe might be around for a while yet.  
…

Sara and Ava were still bickering over who’d suggested the first date by the time Zari finished with her pancakes. She didn’t mind, it brought back memories of her parents-the teasing, the casual touches that came from habit. It was oddly comforting.

Plus, it didn’t hurt that she could pretend to be disgusted, while Amaya nudged her and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding another with all the Legend's reactions, but I'm still undecided. tell me what y'all think!


End file.
